x_menlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyro
' Pyro (AKA St. John Allerdyce) is a boss in X-Men Legends and a playable character only on PC in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. Born in Sydney, Australia, he's a member of the Brotherhood and his mutant ability is pyrokinesis, which allows him to control fire. In ''X-Men Legends, Pyro is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes (who also voices Cyclops), while in X-Men Legends II, he's voiced by John Kassir (who also voices Deadpool and Sauron). X-Men Legends At the beginning of the game, Pyro travels to New York City, along with Mystique, Blob and Avalanche. When Wolverine travels through Central Park to save Alison Crestmere (Magma), Pyro blocks the X-Man's path by burning down some trees. Later, Pyro travels to the HAARP Research Facility in Alaska along with Mystique and Toad. After the X-Men confront Mystique (disguised as a scientist) and Toad, both of whom brand the heroes as traitors to the mutant race, Mystique orders Pyro to destroy them. However, despite his powerful fire abilities, Pyro is defeated by the X-Men. Later, when the X-Men use the Astral Gate to travel to the Astral Plane, they encounter Dark Pyro, an astral illusion of the real Pyro created by Shadow King. When the heroes enter the Hall of Fire to collect a part of Professor Xavier's mind, Dark Pyro reveals himself and seems more powerful, than the real one. However, he is defeated by the X-Men. X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse During Apocalypse's takeover of Genosha, Pyro tries to join forces with him, betraying the Brotherhood in the process. However, Apocalypse later turns on Pyro and takes him prisoner, after the fire mutant tries to steal some of his Tech Bits. As punishment, Pyro is placed in a torture chamber in Genosha's Great Hall. Many hours later, the X-Men and the Brotherhood team up to save Genosha from Apocalypse's tyranny. After successfully saving all the Genoshan prisoners, they go into the Great Hall and find Pyro still in his torture chamber and in a lot of pain. After finally setting him free, the fire mutant reveals that Apocalypse left Genosha a long time ago, but not before leaving one of his Horsemen in charge: Abyss. Pyro then assists them in fighting the last of Apocalypse's forces, but before they venture into the Genoshan Council to face Abyss, Pyro (who is completely terrified of him) cowardly flees back to the Sanctuary. Later, with Genosha finally freed and Abyss defeated, Pyro makes amends with the Brotherhood and joins their ranks once again. He later travels with them and the X-Men to the Savage Land. After they all set up camp at Avalon, Pyro tells them about Mystique going into the jungle canal and that she hasn't been heard from in hours, causing the teams to go and find her. Trivia In X-Men Legends II in Genosha's Great Hall, Pyro has a special dialogue with Gambit (before being rescued). Before the team's fight with Abyss, he also has a special dialogue with Sunfire. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Characters from X-Men Legends Category:Characters from X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:X-Men Legends Category:X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse